


Late Nights

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2019-2020, But whatever, Everybody Wants Leo Challenge, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Flirting, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), How Do I Tag, Implied Bottom!Leo/Top!Donnie, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Sexual Flirting, Some Humor, slight sexual humor, there's a little tail wagging in here is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Leo's a sly turtle when he wants some company.Written for day two of the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Donatello!Winner of the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge 2019-2020! (Badge inside)
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Everybody Wants Leo Challenge (2019-2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559554
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bottom!Leo Works, Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Late Nights

The lab door opened with a soft click, the eldest of the turtles peeking his head in. Donatello sat inside at his work table, laptop opened and a bright blue light shining onto his face. Only a single lamp illuminated the rest of the large room at the late hour.

“Donnie,” the leader called softly, “come in to bed, it’s late.”

“It’s only—”

“Yeah, uh-huh, last time you said that, it was ten hours later than you thought it was.” the sass dropped as his blue mask furrowed, eyeridges tight with concern. “You missed dinner, again.”

The genius gaped at him before a sheepish expression covered his beak. He shut down the laptop and turned off the light. “I’m really sorry, Leo, I know I promised—”

“Hush—” a finger pressed against his beak—“just go grab something to eat and come in to bed.”

With that, the shorted mutant walked tiredly back to his room. The eyes that tracked and trailed after him didn’t go unnoticed and he wiggled his tail in response.

“Food, Donnie, food.”

“…”

“Don— _AH!_ ”

The slamming bedroom door and surprised squeak was heard all throughout the lair.

Donnie and his mate had three platefuls of pancakes each the next morning. No one mentioned the love bites littering either of their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here).
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux
> 
> Badge for challenge!  
> 


End file.
